Music Challenge
by PurpleSkye
Summary: A response to a challenge from DeviantArt by DCaddict/mori-princess359. One fandom, ten songs played by chance, ten drabbles with different pairings and purely romance. WARNING: May contain spoilers for some of my stories.
1. Defying Gravity

**A/N: **_So this is a challenge I encountered in Deviantart and unlike the Alphabet Challenge, this one was a bit easier to accomplish. :) Just ten drabbles written in the course of one song and I had to do ten with iTunes or whatever at random/shuffle. :) I used all my OCs for OHSHC in this one with their respective partners. ;P And some may even contain spoilers of future chapters so _**PROCEED WITH CAUTION. You have been warned, readers. **_But nothing is anything big. Just some hints here and there. Future scenes maybe. Or roughly what I want to happen because let's face it, I can't write fast enough to get details straight. :)) Anyway, enjoy!_

**UNIVERSAL DISCLAIMER: **_For all chapters of this Music Challenge I therefore proclaim that I am not related in any way to Bisco Hatori and neither am I that person so I only own the OCs and the plots. I don't even own the songs. They're just in my play list. :)  
_

_

* * *

__  
_

**MUSIC CHALLENGE**  
_by: DCaddict a.k.a. mori-princess359  
_

**Requirements: **

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _**[I chose OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. ;)]**

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. _**[I used Windows Media Player because I don't use my iTunes much on the PC.]**

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You only have the time frame of the song: no planning before hand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterwards; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!) _**[I didn't skip! **** Though I was tempted to.]**

_4. Do ten of these, then post. _**[I'll post songs in separate chapters but really, I did them all in one go last night. ****]  


* * *

**

**First Song:** _Defying Gravity – Glee Cast_  
**Pairing:** Shiori Tamiko/Ootori Kyouya

"Are you crazy?"

"A good question, Ootori Kyouya," I said with a hint of humor which contradicted the serious anxiety etched all over that gorgeous face of his.

"Don't mess with me! Get down from there!" he yelled back, almost angrily.

"Will you catch me?"

"Idiot, just jump!" he commanded with arms wide open, prepared to catch the crazy woman (wait, that would be me!) in his arms.


	2. Can't Fight This Feeling

**MUSIC CHALLENGE**  
_by: DCaddict a.k.a. mori-princess359  
_

**Requirements: **

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _**[I chose OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. ;)]**

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. _**[I used Windows Media Player because I don't use my iTunes much on the PC.]**

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You only have the time frame of the song: no planning before hand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterwards; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!) _**[I didn't skip! **** Though I was tempted to.]**

_4. Do ten of these, then post. _**[I'll post songs in separate chapters but really, I did them all in one go last night. ****]**

* * *

**Second Song:** _Can't Fight This Feeling – Glee  
_**Pairing:** Hoshiko Aoi/Hitachiin Hikaru

"Hey, _Kaoru_,"

"I'm Hikaru, stupid!" I corrected.

"I know," she replied with a smirk. It made her day when she could annoy the hell out of her boy friend.

"Evil bitch!" I muttered under my breath though she could see the ghost of a smile that was forming at my lips.

I couldn't resist her – she knew that, as well.

"Are you insulting me, _**sweetie**_?" she asked, pouting a bit and staring me with puppy dog eyes.

"I can't take it!" I screamed and immediately pulled her into my arms.


	3. Fences

**MUSIC CHALLENGE**  
_by: DCaddict a.k.a. mori-princess359  
_

**Requirements: **

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _**[I chose OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. ;)]**

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. _**[I used Windows Media Player because I don't use my iTunes much on the PC.]**

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You only have the time frame of the song: no planning before hand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterwards; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!) _**[I didn't skip! **** Though I was tempted to.]**

_4. Do ten of these, then post. _**[I'll post songs in separate chapters but really, I did them all in one go last night. ****]  


* * *

**

**Third Song:** _Fences – Paramore_  
**Pairing:** Hiroto Yuuka/Ootori Kyouya

"Hey," Yuuka called out, watching as the love of her life entertained his clients at the host club one fateful afternoon.

Kyouya raised a questioning brow but did not speak. The fake smile was still there. She hated that smile. Sure, it was beautiful but it didn't count since everything about Ootori Kyouya just was.

"Don't smile like that at me," Yuuka snapped.

It surprised Kyouya that she didn't seem like her bubbly self that day. He figured that she might have been on her period but he did not dare ask. He simply dropped his smile and inquired, "Better?"

"Not quite,"

"What do you want, then?"

She approached him but tripped over the foot of the desk doing so. That was enough to put a genuine smile on his face. She was too clumsy.


	4. Our Song

**MUSIC CHALLENGE**  
_by: DCaddict a.k.a. mori-princess359  
_

**Requirements: **

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _**[I chose OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. ;)]**

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. _**[I used Windows Media Player because I don't use my iTunes much on the PC.]**

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You only have the time frame of the song: no planning before hand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterwards; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!) _**[I didn't skip! **** Though I was tempted to.]**

_4. Do ten of these, then post. _**[I'll post songs in separate chapters but really, I did them all in one go last night. ****]**

**

* * *

  
**

**Fourth Song:** _Our Song – Taylor Swift  
_**Pairing:** Kohaku Ren/Hitachiin Kaoru

"Are you sure you _know_ how to drive?" I whispered, fear evident in my eyes.

"Of course, I'm sure. You just need to press on the gas and –"

"**AHHH!**"

"I haven't even started the car!" Kaoru retorted, frowning.

"_Oops._ Sorry, I was just practicing," I teased, trying to make the situation lighter to relieve the tension in me.

"Don't worry; I wouldn't do anything if I knew it would hurt you." Kaoru said and that caused the blush to rush up to my face.

"Charming," I muttered but surely I was much more at ease knowing that.

He pressed hard on the gas. And then I realized I had all the reason to be scared as we drove off at full speed towards Ouran Private Academy.


	5. Light On

**MUSIC CHALLENGE**  
_by: DCaddict a.k.a. mori-princess359  
_

**Requirements: **

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _**[I chose OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. ;)]**

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. _**[I used Windows Media Player because I don't use my iTunes much on the PC.]**

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You only have the time frame of the song: no planning before hand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterwards; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!) _**[I didn't skip! **** Though I was tempted to.]**

_4. Do ten of these, then post. _**[I'll post songs in separate chapters but really, I did them all in one go last night. ****]**

**

* * *

**

**Fifth Song:** _Light On – David Cook  
_**Pairing:** Hiroto Yuuka/Ootori Kyouya

"You're not going to stay?" I asked, watching with wariness as he stood from his seat by my bed.

"The visiting hours are over, Yuuka," he answered, matter-of-fact.

"But you own this hospital, they wouldn't kick you out!" I reasoned out and I thought I made sense. I didn't know for sure because the medication was starting to get into my head.

"Get some rest, Yuuka,"

"But Kyouya –" I started to argue.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

"I won't sleep till you come back," I threatened though Kyouya knew me long enough to know I was capable of doing such a thing.

"I'll just stay until you do." He retorted and I realized: I could live with that.


	6. Good Bye To You

**MUSIC CHALLENGE**  
_by: DCaddict a.k.a. mori-princess359  
_

**Requirements: **

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _**[I chose OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. ;)]**

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. _**[I used Windows Media Player because I don't use my iTunes much on the PC.]**

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You only have the time frame of the song: no planning before hand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterwards; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!) _**[I didn't skip! **** Though I was tempted to.]**

_4. Do ten of these, then post. _**[I'll post songs in separate chapters but really, I did them all in one go last night. ****]  


* * *

  
**

**Sixth Song:** _Good-Bye To You – Michelle Branch_  
**Pairing:** Hiroto Yuuka/Ootori Kyouya

"Mom said they're taking me to America," I managed to mumble weakly.

"What? Why?" Yuuki replied, appalled.

"Mom wants to see through my post-operation treatment." I answered though I didn't quite understand anything about it either.

"I'm coming with you." Yuuki's voice was shaking; he was probably crying. But why?

"I'm still alive, Yuuki," I said to ease his worry.

"I know but I was anxious,"

"I'll be fine." I smiled at my twin brother's sweetness.

But there was still something bothering me. . . .

"Yuuki, can I speak to Kyouya?"

I was greeted with silence.

"Yuuki?" I whispered in my husky voice but he didn't reply. "Yuuki?" I repeated through the receiver but the busy tone was the only thing that replied.


	7. Forget About Me

**MUSIC CHALLENGE**  
_by: DCaddict a.k.a. mori-princess359  
_

**Requirements: **

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _**[I chose OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. ;)]**

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. _**[I used Windows Media Player because I don't use my iTunes much on the PC.]**

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You only have the time frame of the song: no planning before hand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterwards; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!) _**[I didn't skip! **** Though I was tempted to.]**

_4. Do ten of these, then post. _**[I'll post songs in separate chapters but really, I did them all in one go last night. ****]  


* * *

**

**Seventh Song:** _Forget About Me – Little Bit  
_**Pairing:** Hoshiko Aoi/Hitachiin Hikaru

"I wasn't cheating on you, Aoi!"

"Shut up, _Kaoru_!" I yelled. I didn't want to hear any more of his excuses.

"Aoi, if I _was _Kaoru I wouldn't have chased you all the way to the airport!" Hikaru replied with a pleading expression.

He said he didn't want me to leave. But what was I supposed to do when I found him in his studio with one of his other models on the floor with his clothes barely on? Should I have stayed and watched the show? I didn't think so.

"I wish you were _Kaoru_. . . ." I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. _'Then I wouldn't feel miserable right now with the thought that you cheated on me!'_

"Aoi, please, just listen to me! You love me right?"

"I wish you loved me too," I answered him; there was no stopping the tears now.

"But I _do_!"

"I don't see it. So –"

"**Aoi, I love you**!" he interjected, looking so desperate I would have given up my conviction to go to Paris. I _would have_ but for now, I couldn't do that.

"Just _forget_ it."

This was for my own good – I hoped.


	8. I'd Lie

**MUSIC CHALLENGE**  
_by: DCaddict a.k.a. mori-princess359  
_

**Requirements: **

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _**[I chose OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. ;)]**

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. _**[I used Windows Media Player because I don't use my iTunes much on the PC.]**

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You only have the time frame of the song: no planning before hand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterwards; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!) _**[I didn't skip! **** Though I was tempted to.]**

_4. Do ten of these, then post. _**[I'll post songs in separate chapters but really, I did them all in one go last night. ****]  


* * *

**

**Eighth Song: **_I'd Lie – Taylor Swift  
_**Pairing: **Shiori Tamiko/Ootori Kyouya

"Ne, Tamiko-chan?" the blonde young master of the Suou household called warily as he peeked at my busy figure from his corner of woe.

"What is it, Tamaki-_sama_?" it was obvious by my tone and by the way I didn't even turn to look at him that I was still angry.

"Kyouya is a good person," he stated with a confident smile.

And what was _that_ supposed to mean?

"I don't see it," I simply replied.

"Someday, when you're married to him, you'll know what I mean," Tamaki said and that simple statement almost made me drop the vase I was holding.

"Never!" I screamed though deep inside I knew that I was secretly hoping for that too.

Did I love Ootori Kyouya?

Of course not!

Not really. . . .

Well, maybe a little?

But even that was a _lie._


	9. I Do Not Hook Up

**MUSIC CHALLENGE**  
_by: DCaddict a.k.a. mori-princess359  
_

**Requirements: **

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _**[I chose OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. ;)]**

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. _**[I used Windows Media Player because I don't use my iTunes much on the PC.]**

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You only have the time frame of the song: no planning before hand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterwards; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!) _**[I didn't skip! **** Though I was tempted to.]**

_4. Do ten of these, then post. _**[I'll post songs in separate chapters but really, I did them all in one go last night. ****]  


* * *

**

**Ninth Song: **_I Do Not Hook Up – Kelly Clarkson  
_**Pairing: **ShinjuKaede/Hitachiin Hikaru

It was a mistake. I shouldn't have accepted his invitation to this Charity Ball. Now he was probably thinking I wanted to be with him; not that I didn't but. . . .well, there was really no point in telling him that. Besides, I didn't want to be seen as an _easy_ _girl_. I wasn't even his type, anyway.

"Just _one_ dance?" Hikaru pleaded with me for the thirty-second time (not that I was counting).

"How many times would I have to say _'no'_ for you to stop bugging me?" I retorted, obviously pissed off.

"You already agreed to go to the Ball with me. What's the point of that if you're not even going to dance with me?" Hikaru questioned rhetorically.

"The point it, it was a mistake," I said and I didn't care if I sounded mean or hurtful; I was having a rough night and he should stop being a nuisance.

He left me after that and I had thought I'd finally gotten some peace and quiet. But after a while, Kaoru approached me with worry written all over his face. He asked if I knew where his twin was. _"You _are_ his date, after all,"_ He even said but I couldn't give an answer. How the hell was I supposed to know where that idiot ran off to? He could have gone to jump off the roof for all I care. Well, maybe I cared just a tad bit. I rushed off in search of him.

"Hikaru?" I called as I spotted a lone figure hiding out deep in the lush garden.

He looked up slowly and when he saw it was just me, he simply said, "Oh, it's you."

"If you want me to leave, you can just say so," I snapped with a pout.

"Whatever," he responded nonchalantly.

"Why don't you come inside and dance?" I asked, wondering where his usual _spirit_ has gone.

"My _date_ won't dance with me," he answered contritely as if he wasn't talking to his date at all.

And that was the last straw. . . . "FINE! But only _one_ dance, okay?"


	10. Crush Crush Crush

**MUSIC CHALLENGE**  
_by: DCaddict a.k.a. mori-princess359  
_

**Requirements: **

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _**[I chose OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. ;)]**

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. _**[I used Windows Media Player because I don't use my iTunes much on the PC.]**

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You only have the time frame of the song: no planning before hand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterwards; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!) _**[I didn't skip! **** Though I was tempted to.]**

_4. Do ten of these, then post. _**[I'll post songs in separate chapters but really, I did them all in one go last night. ****]**

**

* * *

  
Tenth Song: **_Crush Crush Crush - Paramore  
_**Pairing: **Hanako Sakura/Ootori Kyouya

"You care way too much," I told him, frowning.

"I don't know what you mean, Sakura-_hime_," Kyouya retorted without any change in his calm demeanor.

"Then do you like me, Kyouya-_kun?_" I suddenly asked with a lopsided smile.

"That – that's not relevant." He replied indifferently.

"Ah, but you _really_ look like _my _Yuuya-kun," I mumbled, beginning to feel dizzy.

"You know, Sakura-_hime_, you're just drunk," he stated; his tone sounded as if it were a matter of fact. Of course, knowing Ootori Kyouya, it might have been scarily accurate.

But was I really? Drunk, he said. How could I be drunk? How many shots have I consumed – one, two or perhaps three; maybe, more?

"I should take you home," he said; he was feeling a sense of duty and anxiety based on the tone of his voice.

"Are you Yuuya-kun?" I slurred.

"I don't understand how that is –"

"ARE YOU YUUYA-KUN?" I interjected in a louder voice.

"You just need to sleep it off. You'll be fine in the morning," he said and immediately called on his driver using his mobile phone.

"OOTORI KYOUYA, ARE YOU OR ARE YOU NOT MY FIRST LOVE?"

"Would it satisfy you if I said _yes_?" Kyouya uttered firmly.

I giggled like a fan girl and inched closer to him until my lips were on his.


End file.
